The Blind And The Mute
by LukeSLD
Summary: This is a romance one-shot featuring Lee Sin and Sona from League of Legends. Hope you enjoy! :D


***Hey, guys, I have some mediocre news. I don't have any bit of motivation whatsoever to do either Descending Into The Abyss or my Left 4 Dead 2 Fanfic. I'm sorry, but I'm taking a hiatus for both of these fics. In the meantime, I will create some one-shots here and there. I'm seriously sorry, guys. This will be a one-shot of Lee Sin and Sona from League of Legends.**

**Genres: Romance, Wholesome**

**If there is high demand for this one-shot I might turn it into a proper fic, and that's a big 'might'. Hope you enjoy and thanks for understanding. :D***

It was a splendid day in the city of Tevasa, located in the mesmerizing country of Ionia. The peaceful monastery of Tevasa was where many people, particularly monks and magic novices, resided. This particular bunch of monks included Lee Sin, who has mastered all of the Shaolin martial art styles, which meant he was one of the higher ranked masters of martial arts. Since Ionia was known as the most sophisticated country, next to Demacia, they were known to let visitors get a taste of their culture, by allowing them to enter the monastery a few times every year. This particular day was known as "The Day Of The Dragon's Slumber". It was called that particular name because it was widely believed when the dragon was in slumber, the monastery was at peace and thus visitors were allowed to enter the gates of the monastery. Lee Sin was considered many things in the monastery, some say that he's inspirational and peaceful, some, that he's cruel but also wise and thus meant that he was never late to a meeting. Those words were all true, but unfortunately, on this particular sunny day, the legendary monk overslept.

***Lee Sin's POV***

A huge sigh came out of my mouth as I suddenly realized I was awake and the dream I had was over. I could feel a certain shimmer of light coming through my window and shining onto me. At first, I thought it was the morning rays since they were less intense and smaller than regular rays of light, but I quickly realized it's past noon and it took me a good 2 seconds to start panicking. I quickly stood up, put on my blindfold, got dressed for my meeting and ran out of my residence. I heard some people sharing interesting conversations in the background and some were even greeting me on this fine, well, afternoon, but I had no time to linger around, I had to hurry to my meeting. It wasn't any easier that the meeting was scheduled across the monastery, and usually, that wouldn't be a problem, but everyone has bad days. After a decent 2 minutes of rushing across the monastery, I arrived in front of the council in front of the placidium. I knocked on the door twice before slowly opening the door and realizing...that there's nobody there. Shocked and confused I was before I remembered that today was "The Day Of The Dragon's Slumber". I sighed out of relief and proceeded to walk out of the council. Everybody was, most likely, at the welcoming ceremony of the visitors. As I made my way to the entrance, I discerned that there were visitors from many countries, Freljordians, Noxians, Demacians and even people from the old and decrepit country of Shurima. This was a most welcoming surprise to me since there were usually only Demacians, but now that the war between Noxus and Ionia is over, the gates to Ionia have opened to everyone. This was a dream I coveted and I am glad that it came to be. I approached a nearby group of monks and noticed my good friend, Zhin, amongst the crowd. It seems like Zhin noticed me.

"Ah, Lee, a pleasure seeing you on this fine day. Were you busy this morning? You didn't show up at the council grounds," the slightly shorter Zhin revealed himself from the crowd. He had long black hair tied up in a man-bun and he was obviously good friends with Lee.

"Actually, Zhin, I slept in. It has been quite a while since I've been late to anything, so my apologies." I joined the crowd and started greeting many of my fellow monks.

"No worries, we are here to forgive. Either way, the gates are about to open. We should prepare ourselves for the welcoming ceremony."

Zhin and I turned towards the gates which opened after 20 seconds of waiting. There were several trumpet players and drummers honouring the ceremony. People started entering the monastery and many of them could be recognized as magic novices, as Zhin has been telling me. One of them appeared pretty shy and mostly kept to herself, it sounded like she was carrying a keyboard with her, perhaps she is a pianist. There were plenty of shops and stands for the visitors and everyone seemed to be having a blast. I actually had some items prepared for me at the nearby herb shop. I made my way to it after a few people were listening to our demonstrations of the "Dragon Arts" as we call it. There were more people last year, but better something than nothing. Usually, more people would be interested in our martial art teachings, but it seems like most of the people this year were magic novices. As I was saying, I made my way to the shop and entered. The bell at the top of the door rang and I could hear the shop owner speaking to someone. From their conversation, I could tell that he was speaking with a young woman. I decided to wait for my turn and listen to this conversation.

"We can get this ready, but you're gonna have to wait 24 hours, and you're gonna have to lose your ability to play an instrument, meaning you'll lose all magic forever," the shop owner offered his deal, it seemed like some kind of sacrifice had to be made. The young woman seemed to hesitate for a moment, her footsteps could be heard shuffling and she could be heard moving her keyboard. It was definitely the same woman that Zhin saw and I heard before.

"Think about it," the shop owner suggested. After a few moments, the woman could be heard leaving the room. I walked up to make my daily order.

"Lee! Good to see you, I suppose you're here for your package," The shop owner greeted me with kind words and offered me a package that he brought up from behind the counter.

"Yes, I'll accept that, here's your payment," I gave him a few gold coins out of my pocket. "If it isn't a problem, I would like to ask you something. What business did that woman have in this shop?"

"Ah, I see you overheard. Well, she requested I make her a magical herb potion that can cure her, you see, she's mute, but a sacrifice has to be made. A magical sacrifice, which meant that all of her magical powers would be stripped from her grasp." The shop keeper explained and waited for my reply.

"I see, thank you very much. I shall be on my way now." I accept the package and start to head out the door.

"You're always welcome here, keep us in mind for any future needs!" The shop keeper expressed his gratitude and the bell above the door was heard again as I walked out of the store. The light afternoon breeze greeted me as I was about to head out towards my residence to leave the herb package there. I had to make some experiments with healing herbs that I ordered.

I casually walked towards my residence and there were interesting things to hear. I heard some fireworks just outside the monastery gates, there were plenty of shops and stands where people were buying all sorts of merchandise, some of the monks were doing some demonstrations of certain martial art styles and it seemed like everything was going well. This year's day is going rather smoothly. After a good few hours of these celebrations by the visitors, it was time for them to leave the monastery, although some visitors remained in the monastery, they were most likely taking a vacation or a break from their regular tasks. I sometimes like to enjoy the evening by going to a nearby lotus tree close to a cliff and laying down next to it. The sounds that emerge at night are much calmer and more peaceful, thus I use this every time I need to relax. This particular night I heard a familiar sound approaching from behind me. It sounded like keyboard moving and some familiar feet shuffling. She seemed to stop after I turned my head towards her.

"No need to be scared, come as close as you'd like." I wanted to assure her that there wasn't any need to be afraid.

After a solid few seconds, she came closer and laid down next to me. A few moments passed before she tapped me on the shoulder and took my hand very gently. I didn't resist, as I wanted to see what would happen. She proceeded to draw very detailed "Dragon Art" symbols on my hand, which made me understand what she wanted to say.

_"So, you must have overheard the conversation in the shop."_ she wrote very precisely and correctly.

"Yes, and I would like to help you," I spoke up and relaxed even more.

_"How would you be able to help me?"_

"I want to make you aware that losing all your talent and magic is not worth the price to lift the curse of your muteness," I paused for a few moments. "I know how it is to lose one of your five senses and it only got better with time, muteness isn't comparable to blindness, but I am very much aware of what it's like to feel like this. To feel like you don't belong because of one simple fact. You cannot speak or, in my case, you cannot see. It was always a nightmare in the early stages, and I couldn't imagine life without sight. The next morning after I lost it, I opened my eyes, and there was nothing. I just remembered everything I used to see before I became blind and I just keep seeing those images in my dreams," she seemed to clutch my hand a little. "But, I kept going, I kept rushing towards my goal and my dreams to become one of the "Dragon Art" masters. I want you to realise, this is not a solution that will make you happy in the long run. I assume you have been training a while."

_"Yes, I've been training the piano since I was 4 years old,"_ she quickly wrote down.

"You wouldn't want that to go to waste, do you?" I questioned, and her grip got a little stronger. She didn't write anything in the span of a few seconds, so I just kept going. "Think of all the days the piano or keyboard would lead you out of dark times. Think about your family and friends praising you for your skill, think about what it did for you as a magic novice." I paused again. "I want you to know," I clutched her hand. "If you want help, I'll be here."

After a few seconds, she clutched my hand as well and proceeded to put her other arm upon my right cheek. I felt a burning sensation flow through me that I haven't felt in a while. I felt something upon my left cheek, an outrageous feeling that made me giddy, bringing some amazing memories back. That right there was a burning, passionate and emotional kiss. I smiled happily as she laid her head against my arm, her grip loosened and she fell asleep. I decided to stay put for a while. This felt...right. I was finally able to say that I have experienced love, for the first time, in a while.

***End of the one-shot.**

**If there's high demand, I'll turn this into a full story. Perhaps not a long story, but something longer than a one-shot. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! :D***


End file.
